


Klance and coffee

by MlbTrashCan



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, asexual!Keith, coffee shop AU, klance coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlbTrashCan/pseuds/MlbTrashCan
Summary: Keith goes to a new coffee shop in town, and soon becomes a regular. Eventually, his eyes become set on another regular, and he’s learned his name is Lance.
Relationships: Keith/ Lance, Klance - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Klance and coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cakepopple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakepopple/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for my friend Claire! Hope you guys enjoy!

“Huh. A new coffee shop. Like we don’t have enough of those in New York,” Keith said to himself, Twenty One Pilots playing in his earbuds.

He decided to walk in, pausing his music and gently taking out his earbuds. It was a large room, with a small hallway branching off. The walls were brown, and there was one white wall along the counter. He noticed a small section in a corner, with a small table with two red cushioned seats. Fairy lights were strung over each doorway, and a long strand of star shaped lights was hanging over the counter. Standing at the counter were three people, all of which had, well, unique looks to them.

Keith walked over to the counter, and saw the name tags on them. One said Shiro, who was obviously Asian, one said Allura, who had snow white hair, but looked young. The last person was named Coran, who had red hair and a plump mustache.

“Hi there, how can I help you?” Shiro asked Keith.

“Hey. I’ll take the... ummmm, Caramel Macchiato please. Medium,” he said, trying to act as if he wasn’t about to run away in anxiety.

”Alright! That’ll be $3.98,” Shiro responded. As he was typing his order into the register, he noticed that Shiro had a prosthetic arm.

Shiro gave him his drink, and he went to sit down at a table. He decided to sit at one close to a wall, not only so he could see everything in the shop, but so he had something to lean up against.

Almost as soon as he sat down, he heard a the bell chime at the door. Keith looked at the boy walking in, silently examining him. He noticed the subtle wink he gave the white haired barista, Allura. _He’s cute,_ Keith thought.

Keith watched as the brown haired boy conversed with the three cashiers, slowly sipping his macchiato. He kept looking over at him, seeing him casually talk to almost every girl that he saw. He glanced over at Keith, and winked at him.

 _Keith I know you’re gay but geez. Chill out thinking that guy is cute. Stop. Ugh but he_ is _cute!_ Keith thought, his face turning a crisp red.

Keith pulled out his phone to try and stop staring at him, but it didn’t work. He sat with his back against the wall, and opened his camera app. He didn’t take any photos, but he looked at him through the small screen. He stayed like this for a while, mindlessly drinking his coffee.

He took another sip of his macchiato, but noticed it was empty. He licked some whipped cream off the straw, then got up and threw it away.

Instead of leaving, he took his laptop out of his backpack and opened it. He connected to the free WiFi at the shop, and noticed it was called “Altea’s best”. He figured that was Allura’s last name. He opened google docs, and created a new document.

Hearing his stomach growl, he decided a pastry would be necessary. The pastry cabinet was full of macaroons, cookies, doughnuts, danishes, pinwheels, raspberry cream cheese breakfast pastries, and apple cinnamon pie.

Keith walked back up to the counter, and waited for another cashier. This time, Allura came to greet him.

“How may I help you?” She asked, while Keith was looking over the many delicious pastries.

“Hmm. I’ll take the apple cinnamon pie,” he replied.

“Alright! Can I get a name to call when it’s ready?” She asked.

“Keith.”

“It’ll be out shortly!”

Keith walked back over to his table, and as soon as he sat down his name was called. He walked back over to the counter, and noticed out of the corner of his eye that boy was still looking at him.

He sat back down in his seat, looking out the large windows of the shop. He took in the New York scenery he saw every day, trying to forget about the boy.

Deciding to start writing, he sat and typed for about five minutes. He made verses, and a chorus. He was writing a song about a lone person finally finding a friend.

He finished his apple cinnamon pie, and closed laptop. Keith gave one last glance to the boy, then gently shoved his laptop in his backpack and left.

The boy in the green jacket didn’t leave his mind at all that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally didn’t write this while listening to MCR. Nope. God I’m so happy they’re back. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed!!! Feel free to comment your favorite part!!


End file.
